Explosive compositions must comprise a fuel and a source of oxygen. Oxygen is frequently supplied by nitrates, chlorates, permanganates, peroxides and other oxidizers, both organic and inorganic, known in the art. The fuel should comprise materials that can theoretically be oxidized completely and rapidly. Ideally, there should be very little residue remaining after the reaction takes place, with as much of the original material as possible being converted to heat energy and gases.
It is known in the art that the characteristics and performance of an explosive composition can be significantly altered by the use of various oxidizers, as well as various amounts of the oxidizer component, while the fuel component remains unchanged and, of course, vice-versa.
The primary examples of this type of composition are Black Powder and "Pyrodex". When Black Powder is burned, approximately 56% of the total weight remains as solid material. As is known to persons who use Black Powder in firearms, this residue causes fouling of the barrel, and repeated, unpleasant cleaning of the firearm. Many times the barrel must be swabbed out between shots. The presence of sulfur in Black Powder results in combustion products which, when combined with atmospheric moisture, cause corrosion of the barrel. While "Pyrodex" causes less fouling, it not only contains sulfur, but also contains potassium perchlorate, which results in the formation of soluble chloride salts. These salts are also corrosive to the barrel.
Historically, sucrose is known as a component of pyrotechnic compositions. Attempts have been made to produce gunpowder from sucrose and potassium chlorate, with unpredictable and disastrous results. Timmerman discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,866, the use of sucrose and potassium chlorate in gas generating compositions. The sucrose is used in an unmodified and unreacted form; i.e., no degradation products are used. Other explosive compositions have been formulated which exhibit improved safety, performance, and other improved characteristics. These are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,497,676 - Kurtz
Gunpowder Substituted Composition and Method
4,728,376 - Kurtz
Explosive Composition and Method
4,881,993 - Furbringer et al.
Explosive and Propellant Composition and Method of Preparation
4,964,429 - Beyeler et al.
Preparation of Explosives Containing Degradation Products of Ascorbic or Isoascorbic Acid
4,992,496 - Wehrli
Fuel and Explosive Composition and Method of Making Same
Application Ser. No. 07/851,753 - Fey
Fuel and Explosive Composition and Method of Making Same
The explosive compositions disclosed in these patents consist primarily of an organic acid fuel, usually ascorbic or erythorbic acid, and an inorganic nitrate oxidizer, usually potassium nitrate. While these compositions exhibit varying degrees of performance, they commonly exhibit non-fouling and non-corrosive properties when used in firearms, along with greatly reduced residue. The major drawback common to all the compositions disclosed in the above referenced U.S. patents is the cost of raw materials, and the instability of the raw materials market. In addition, many of these compositions exhibit unacceptable levels of hygroscopicity.
It is the principal object of the present invention to produce a fuel composition for use in explosive compositions. Such fuel exhibits improved performance, excellent binding and adhesive properties and greatly reduced cost and stability of the raw materials market. It is a further object of the present invention to produce a fuel composition well suited for use as a binder and or modifier in explosive, pyrothechnic, and propellant compositions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to produce an explosive composition comprising an improved fuel composition and an oxidizing agent. It is a further object of the present invention to use such improved fuel composition to form an explosive composition, which, when utilized as a gunpowder, evidences improved performance, including improved burn characteristics, with less residue, and producing greater velocities at pressures comparable to those produced by Black Powder and other existing gunpowder substitutes. A related object is to provide a method for making an improved fuel composition and a method for making an explosive composition in a safe and extremely cost effective manner, said explosive composition having the foregoing character and containing an improved fuel composition.